1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments having an articulating portion. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a guide member for increasing the angle of articulation of the articulating portion.
2. Background of Related Art
Various instruments have been modified for use in closed procedures, i.e., laparoscopy, arthroscopy, endoscopy. Such instruments typically include an elongated body portion configured to extend through an opening in a patient, i.e., through an access port, and/or through a natural orifice, e.g., anus, mouth.
Many of these instruments adapted for closed procedures include an articulable tool assembly mounted on a distal end of an elongated body portion. The tool assembly is controlled remotely from a handle assembly mounted on the proximal end of the elongated body portion. An articulation mechanism mounted on the handle assembly allows for the remote articulation of the tool assembly relative to the elongated body portion. In many instances, the tool assembly is actuated by a drive member extending through the articulation joint. For example, loading unit 1 shown in FIG. 2 includes a drive member 2. Such drive members typically include an elongated, substantially flattened member having a proximal end operably connected to an advancement mechanism and a distal end operably received within the operable portion of the tool assembly. To assist in preventing bucking and/or bulging of drive member 2 during advancement thereof through the articulated articulation joint, loading unit 1 employs blowout plates 3.
Another means for guiding the drive assembly through the articulation joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,431 to Hueil et al. The stapler of the '431 patent includes a dog bone link for directing the drive member through the articulation joint when the articulation joint is articulated. The dog bone link is pivotally secured between the body portion of the stapler and the articulating tool assembly. The straight configuration of the link distributes the bend of the drive member at two (2) points, i.e., the proximal end and the distal end of the guide. As such, the degree to which the tool assembly may be articulated is limited. Additionally, during advancement of the drive member while the tool assembly is articulated, the drive member may become over-bent and/or over-stressed, thereby resulting in bulging and/or buckling of the drive member.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an articulation mechanism that includes an improved means for guiding a drive member through the articulated joint.